


Let Me Try to Hypnotize You, Dad!

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, College, F/M, Gonewildaudio, L-Bomb, Rape, Slow Build, Sweet, audio script, blowjob, complex undertones, daddy - Freeform, dubcon, home for the holidays, light fdom, possible hypnosis, step-dad, while mom’s sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: A sweet, college girl is home for winter break.  She learned about hypnosis in her psych class and decided to read up on some techniques.  She wants to try them on her step-dad while her mom is sleeping.  Starts out seemingly innocent, but turns naughty fast.  Consent is dubious here due to possible hypnosis, but what really happened is left to the listener to decide. For this reason, I included the [rape] tag to be safe. Ultimately, though, this is meant to be a very sweet interaction with some deceptively dark aspects--complex undertones that are open to interpretation.
Kudos: 2





	Let Me Try to Hypnotize You, Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This is a very sweet, earnest and charming girl. She is a very sexually open person. She genuinely has feelings for her step-father and has had a troubled life with her demanding mother. She has a weird combination of bashful innocence and sexual confidence. Her intention here is to seduce him in a way that in her mind, makes it safer for him to give in to her. If she happens to actually hypnotize him, well, that’s okay too. Maybe she is crazy, but her feelings are real. And in her mind, she’s absolutely sincere about what she says, and is aware of what she’s doing.]
> 
> [VOCAL TIPS FOR HYPNOSIS: The character is a novice hypnotist, so she can be awkward, and her script is not very good. Still, she also should be a bit of a natural talent at it too. For the hypnosis sections, keep your voice even and soft, and let her little interruptions be awkward and real (but not loud or jarring). Allow the listener to fall under the spell of your voice, even when the words aren’t perfect, or when her true intentions become clear]
> 
> [SFX: As usual, any noted SFX are optional; the script can work without them if you can’t do them or don’t feel comfortable. The gagging portions are also optional. Don’t feel obligated if you don’t like it, or don’t want to]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\----------------------- START --------------------

Hi, dad. Did mom go to bed?

[relieved sigh] Finally.

No, it’s just… I don’t know. Mom and I haven’t been getting along lately. Or ever…

It’s nothing. She just pretty much disapproves of everything I do, that’s all.

Like what I wear, where I go, who I hang out with… Nothing’s good enough for her.

[sigh] Yeah, I know. I’m going to college, and that makes her happy, I guess.

Well, like… this skirt, right? It’s not too short is it?

Really? You too?

[giggling] Oh, come on. No, you can’t! Don’t exaggerate, dad!

Ok, then what color are they?

Made you look! [giggle] 

I know, but, look at how red your face is…

Okay, okay. Sorry. 

Sorry, I didn’t mean it. 

I guess it is a little short.

Anyway…

Hm? 

College? It’s going alright. I mean, it’s hard. 

You know… the professors kinda don’t care about you, so they aren’t much help. I mean, I’m still a freshman, so I’m just trying to figure everything out, you know?

Yeah, well, I could have stayed with my friend Emily’s family for winter break, and to tell you the truth, I almost did… Except, I was excited to see you.

Yes, you! I wouldn’t have come back just to see my mom. 

I know, but…. It’s true.

I’m so glad you’re my step-dad. It’s the one thing my mom did right… 

I love you, dad! [kiss on the cheek]

[sheepish] Oh. Thanks. 

So… how are you?

Mom’s been away a lot, huh?

Well, that’s too bad. 

So, dad. I’ve kinda been waiting until mom was gone, or asleep, or whatever to ask you about something.

Yeah. Well, I was wondering if you’d try something with me.

Come on, dad, don’t be nervous. It’s just me. 

No, this is something I need quiet for, and late at night like this is perfect.

Well, I’m taking this Psych 101 class, and it’s really cool. And the professor was talking about different kinds of hypnosis the other day.

I know, right? So I started looking up some stuff online, and I thought, ‘hey, I could try that!’ So, I found this induction script that I liked, and then I kinda re-wrote part of it cuz they said I should try to personalize it. Anyway, it probably sucks, but I was hoping you’d let me try it on you, you know?

No, it’s totally safe, even if I mess it up. The worst that could happen is that you’ll laugh at me and tell me I’m no good. The script’s kinda weird, so it might not work at all, but, I really want to try it, and I can’t do it by myself… Please?

[worried] But I want to do it with *you*… I trust you, dad… Please?

Ok, cool!

[really excited] So, you just stay sitting right there, okay? And I’ll just go over here and turn down the lights. No, the fire’s enough. We want it to be kinda dark, dad. OK. And then I’ll slide this chair over and sit right in front of you. No, just sit back and relax, dad, okay? Yay!

Cool, it’s nice and dim, we’ve got the fire going. Mom’s asleep so no one will disturb us, and I’ve got my script right here on my ipad. Perfect!l

So, this is called a “confusion induction” or an “NLP induction” or whatever it is, okay? And the idea is that it kinda uses weird imagery to confuse you into a state of trance.

Well, yeah, you just listen, and sorta let your mind think through what it means, and in trying to figure it out you’ll kinda go under—like not asleep, but you know… super relaxed.

Just trust me, okay? 

We can stop whenever you want… 

Cool!

So sit back, and relax… and…. [pause] Wait… why don’t you put that pillow behind your head, dad? 

Well, when you go under, you don’t want to bang your head on the wall behind the couch…

Come on have a little faith [uncomfortable giggle]! It won’t work unless you think it will. Please?

Good!

Ready? Okay, close your eyes. I’m just going to sit right here in front of you. And it says you need to take calm, deep breaths, okay?

Here we go. Wait… close your eyes! [giggle] okay… Uhm…

[whispering] Shhh dad. [quiet voice] Just relax.

Rabbit, red rabbit. Kitty cat crumbles. Soft Eye--… [little giggle] What? 

Stop it… [laugh] No, come on, come on! Just trust me. Shhh. 

[whispered] Close your eyes. 

[pause]

[quiet, even, and sweet] Rabbit, red rabbit. Kitty Cat Crumbles. Soft Eye Window. Pretty, Silly, Sweety. 

[gentle] Shhh. Just listen okay? Rabbit, red rabbit. Kitty Cat Crumbles. Soft Eye window. Pretty, Silly, Sweety. 

[PERFORMANCE NOTE: There are rhymes (kind of) in every section of the hypnosis, look out for them when you perform it, as they’re not all super obvious. Better not to force them, though, just be on the lookout.]

Imagine a rabbit, a red rabbit—hopping along, with an eye for crumbles. Soft and pretty. Is it a rabbit? Or a kitty? Peeking out of a window. She’s so silly, and such a sweety. 

Rabbit, red rabbit. Kitty Cat Crumbles. Soft Eye Window. Pretty, Silly, Sweety.

[tiny giggle] What? I didn’t write that part. 

[whispered] It’s in the script, I found it. 

[playful] I don’t think it’s supposed to make any sense, dad, but it’s working, right? Well, there you go. Now will you please be quiet… 

Okay. Keep your eyes closed.

Here we go… Silky master dancer. Little bird sighing. Open, Eager, Whisper. Dark dainty Darling. 

Silky master dancer. Little bird sighing. Open, Eager, Whisper. Dark dainty Darling.

Imagine a dainty dancer. A darling little bird. She’s sighing, dad—open and eager. With a silky light whisper. Warm in the winter. In the dark, with her master.

Silky master dancer. Little bird sighing. Open, Eager, Whisper. Dark dainty Darling. 

[whispering]… It’s working isn’t it dad? I mean, if it’s not… maybe you could just pretend. Okay… you just stay right there… Don’t… move. [shuffling and sounds of effort in her voice--as if she’s taking off clothing] 

Okay. Last one… I wrote this part myself… I hope you like it. Sweet smells, and magic spells. Sparkling eyes, and spread thighs. Open wide and squeezed tight. A willing girl, and a lonely guy. 

[whispered] Daddy…

Sweet smells, and magic spells. Sparkling eyes, and spread thighs. Open wide and squeezed tight. A willing girl, and a lonely guy.

Imagine a college student… just a freshman. Sweet, and caring. And she feels so sexy, daddy. Know why? Because she just took off her skirt and panties. Now imagine a lonely guy… *super* handsome but kinda shy. That pretty girl sitting right beside, with her naked pussy, and her spread thighs.… 

He can smell her because she’s really wet, daddy. 

And she can see that he’s …. *really* hard, daddy. 

Now imagine her soft tongue, and her sparkling eyes—her mouth, hungry and her pussy, tight, as she reaches down… and unzips his pants… 

[sound of a zipper]

[soft laugh] I know… my script kinda breaks down there, daddy… but if you want… [starting to shift position] you can imagine that girl… kneeling down… and getting ready to suck his cock. 

Oomm… Mmmm. [sucking sounds, slurping as she licks at his cock]

[whispered as she suckles his cock] That’s it, daddy? Keep your eyes closed. This is all just a dream…

[sucking sounds getting more aggressive] Oh daddy. [moan] You taste really good.[giggle]

Sweet smells

[suckle, lick] and magic spells. 

Mmm.. [moan as she sucks] Sparkly eyes and spread thighs. 

[sucking, slurping sounds] Open wide and squeezed tight.

Mmmm… [moan slurp, suck] A willing girl

Mmm. Yummy. [suck slurp] and an lonely guy.

[whispered] Daddy? [slurp, suck] I don’t know if you’re really in trance, or… just faking it. I mean… I really don’t know what I’m doing. But you know what? 

[slurp, suck, suckle—mouth partially full] I don’t care.

But just in case… [suckle, slurp] Just in case I do have you in trance. [lick, slurp] I’m going to give you a suggestion, okay?

[suck, lick, slurp] You can… you can fuck me whenever you want, daddy.

[suckle] If I’m at home, and… I’m in my room, and mom’s gone or… she’s ignoring you again, you can… just come in. And wake me up. And you can fuck me. And.. if you want, you can pretend it’s because I hypnotized you. You can pretend you don’t know anything about it. You can fuck me, and … you can use my mouth. You can cum in me or… on me. [reassuring]It’s okay. I want you to. I want you to fuck me, daddy.

[suck, slurp moaning] And if you visit me at school, you can… fuck me in my dorm room too…

If … If you want.

By the way… Daddy? I really don’t like college. It’s really hard.

But… I go because…. Because I want you to be proud of me. I want to be smart… and good… even though I’m… kinda… dumb and perverted. 

[suckle, suck] I know my skirt was too short, daddy, but … I can’t help it. [soft laugh]

Especially around you…  
Daddy? I want to fuck you now… 

Is that.. okay?

I guess it doesn’t matter. If you’re not in trance… you could just stop me… and if you are in trance, I guess you don’t have a choice…

So… either way [sounds of her moving into position] I’m gonna fuck you, daddy.

I’m gonna take off my top first though. Because, even though your eyes are closed… I want you to know that … I’m totally naked for you.

[sounds of her taking off her top]

Okay daddy. I’m gonna stick your cock in me now. It’s just a dream, daddy. It’s just a dream.

[quiet gasp –super quiet, but super intense] Oh my god. Daddy. I like the way you fill me up.

Oh daddy [moving now, slowly]

Do you like the way I feel, daddy? I can… squeeze you a little bit, and maybe you’ll remember.

Maybe you’ll remember how tight my pussy is…

Come on daddy… I’m going to fuck you. 

[sounds of fucking—her moaning, etc.—all very quiet)

Oh…this is so wrong daddy. I *know* it’s wrong, I do… but… I’ve been dreaming of this forever.

My mom doesn’t deserve you, daddy. I’ve seen how mean she is to you, and … you’re so good to her anyway. I just… I just want to be nice to you. I want you to feel good. You deserve it.

[gasping, quiet fucking… quiet moans] Oh god. Oh… fuck. Your cock is so hard, daddy. 

[ragged breathing, and moaning] Hard for me… 

[building intensity] Oh my god. I’m gonna cum, daddy. I’m gonna cum.

[She silently, but intensely cums—breathing with ragged breaths—holding her breath and releasing… and little mousy moans she can’t hold back]

[sweetly, earnest and intimate] Oh daddy… [small laugh] that felt *so* good. Oh, your cock is so good. 

I want to make you cum now. I want to taste you. I want you to cum in my mouth.

Here [moving down between his legs] I want you to cum daddy.

[sucking, slurping] I want to make you happy.

[IMRPOV AS DESIRED: a few seconds… sucking slurping—a hint of deep throating if desired, but not much]

[gasp, giggle] I can feel you’re close, daddy. Come on, I want you to cum in my mouth.

[sucking, slurping, sucking. Sucking and slurping]

[gasp] Oh yes, daddy. Buck your hips. Fuck my face. Cum in my mouth.

Omm..[gurgle, suck, slurp—deep throat… sounds of swallowing—forcing herself to takehis whole load without spilling a drop] [small gasp] Oh yes, daddy. I just swallowed your cum. 

[excited and sweet] Didn’t that feel good?

[bashful giggle] Hm. I hope so. You can’t… say anything cuz you’re in trance, remember?

Ok daddy. You stay here. I’m just gonna... get dressed now.

[sounds of her getting dressed]

Oh… I guess I better zip you up too. [giggle]

[shuffle and zip] Uhm, there you go. 

Ok… well, I didn’t download how to get you out of trance, so, I guess… I’ll just count down. You know?

From 5 to 1? And…. When I get to 1… you’ll wake up.

And since I don’t know… whether you’re really in trance or not… I guess…. I guess we’ll just go along with our night. Okay? Like… like nothing happened?

Okay… [breathing]

Uhm. Five. Slowly coming out of Trance.

Four. Your mind stirring, and happy feelings all over your body. I hope…

Three. Becoming aware of my voice, and your surroundings.

Two. Spending quality time with your daughter, in your living room on Winter break.

And One. Wake up, dad. 

[pause]

Hi! How do you feel? Yeah? 

Was it…. Was it cool?

[relieved sigh] Oh good! I was really nervous… 

No… Well… you know… what happens in trance, stays in trance, okay? 

As long… as long as you feel good…? 

[relieved] Okay. Good. [completely earnest] I’m glad. I’m so glad, dad. Okay.

So… do you want to watch a movie? 

Okay. Yeah. Sure! Okay, I’ll go make some popcorn.

Hey, dad? Uhm. Thanks. Thanks for letting me hypnotize you.

[soft laugh—but bashful] Oh… you’re welcome. It was nothing…

Ok… I’ll go make that popcorn now.

\--------END-------


End file.
